Bumper's number
by bechloehuh
Summary: What if Fat Amy didn't have Bumper's number when they broke down on the way to Semi-Finals? (One Shot - Rated T for just a little bit of swearing.)


This is what it's like in those scary cliché horror movies, isn't it? You break down in the middle of nowhere. No cell service. Nobody to call. Nobody to tell that your bus has broken down on the way to the ICCA's. This was just their luck, wasn't it?

Bumper. Fucking _Bumper!_ Why did he have to be such a jerk and throw a burrito at Fat Amy? He _knows_ how personal that is to her. I mean, to Amy, wasting food is equivalent to giving up your child. She just gets too emotionally attached and it confuses the shit out of her how people can just throw food away without a care in the world. Her immediate response was "I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake!" which made the three Bellas; Beca, Lily and Cynthia Rose, laugh because they can _so_ imagine the look on Bumper's face when Amy claims that she's gonna finish him like a cheesecake.

So when Bumper threw his burrito at her, Amy completely disregarded the gas tank and got straight back into the bus, claiming that the tomato sauce behind her ear fueled her hate fire. However, the others obviously didn't know that she hadn't even filled the tank, but yes, they soon found out a few hours later.

**_"So I put my hands up they're playing my song,_**

**_The butterflies fly away,_**

**_Nodding my head like yeah,_**

**_Moving my hips like yeah,_**

**_I got my hands up they're playing my song,_**

**_I know I'm gonna be okay,_**

**_Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh-Eh,_**

**_It's a party in the USA,_**

**_Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh-Eh,_**

**_It's a party in the- the, mmmm, uhhhh, wooah.."_**

"What the hell?" Aubrey asks out of confusion, knowing full well that if the bus _was_ actually breaking down, she'd blow chunks everywhere.

"Uhhhh, its pretty cooool, actually.." Amy mumbles on in a sing-song voice while all the Bellas look at her expectantly. "I uhhhh, think we're just running outta gas."

"Aca-scuse me?!" Aubrey gasped as the other's just groaned, praying that this was just a bad dream.

"Aca-believe it" Amy shot back and Beca had to try so hard to stop herself from laughing at the blonde's antics. (Otherwise she'll probably be on the receiving end of Aubrey's puke. Ew.)

So, yeah.. This is the part where they ended up in the middle of a field at 6:30pm, with 2 hours to go until they were supposed to perform at the ICCA's. Aubrey had already thrown up twice, with Chloe right beside her, holding her hair and rubbing her back like the good friend she is. Stacie seemed to get abnormally turned on at the idea of having sex in a deserted field. (Not with one of the Bellas, obviously, but that still didn't stop her from fantasizing.)

Beca was listening to her music on her iPod. To say she wasn't really bothered that they had broken down would be an understatement. (She really did. not. give a. fuck.) At least then she'd be able to avoid Jesse. She had turned him down so much over the past few months but he just didn't seem to take no for an answer. She didn't want Jesse, she wanted the uptight blonde's perky best friend who has fiery red hair and beautiful bright blue eyes.

Her mind drifted to that night Jesse gave her his number. She had just looked at the piece of paper, put it in her pocket but then threw it away when the boy turned around. Now she's wishing that she would have at least scored it into her phone, that way she could call him and get out of this hell-hole. (I mean really, Aubrey? Can't go a day without spewing your guts all over the place?) Only, even if she did have his number, she wouldn't be able to call him anyway. I mean, it's fucking 2013, hasn't cell service upgraded to more than this?

The rest of the Bellas were sat on the bus, groaning and complaining to Amy, who was completely oblivious to what they were saying because she was too busy playing a game with Lily. "See if we can guess what the creepy Chinese girl is saying."

"I'm not even Chinese, I'm Korean." she whispered, audible, but barely.

"Okay, that was definitely-"

"Amy!" Aubrey interrupted, using her I-will-actually-kill-you-if-you-say-another-word voice. "Can you just shut up for _two_ seconds while I figure out how the _hell_ we are supposed to get to regionals?!"

"Yes sir." Amy replied shyly, turning around to slump back in to the drivers seat.

"Aubrey, why don't I walk up the road and see if there's anybody who can help us?" Chloe asked. **_'God, her voice is so excruciatingly sweet'_**, Beca thought to herself,_** 'how does she fucking do it?'**_

"I could go with you." Beca jumped in. "I mean, it'd kinda suck if you got kidnapped by some psycho killer out here."

"That'd be a good idea actually." Beca's eyes actually widened that Aubrey was willing to let Beca go with Chloe instead of herself, "calm your pits Beca, somebody has to stay with these idiots to make sure they don't eat each other."

Amy looked around sheepishly as if she didn't know who the blonde was talking about.

"Come on then, Becs!" Chloe bounced away, grabbing hold of Beca's arm while doing so.

The two of them walked up the road until they couldn't see the bus anymore. As soon as they were all out of sight, Chloe looked around and noticed how deserted this place was. Not to mention, the sun was already setting. She bit her bottom lip and tried not to let out a scared whimper. (She was never good with scary movies. The ones where someone went to check something out and then ended up in the middle of a zombie apocalypse or alien invasion.)

Beca, sensing the Bella's discomfort, gave the woman a reassuring smile and knocked their shoulders together. "You alright?"

"Y- yeah. Of course" she smiled, not very convincingly.

"You know.." She started as she linked her fingers with Chloe's, gaining a small smile from the redhead. "If we were to die out here, that'd kinda suck." she smiled to herself when she noticed Chloe squeeze her hand tighter.

"We won't die. W- will we?" She asked in a vulnerable tone, and Beca had to stop herself from gushing over the fact that Chloe looked like a cute little puppy at that moment.

"I hope not, but let's say we do.. I'd want to.. Y'know, make the last moments count."

"What are you saying?" Chloe smirked and frowned when Beca stopped them both in their tracks.

"Say if, in some crazy alternate universe, there was some sort of.. Zombie apocalypse right now. I'd want to do something that I've been wanting to do for a long time. Like, if it was my last chance to do it, I'd want to. Like, right now."

"Beca what the hell are you-"

"-I really want to kiss you."

The statement took Chloe by surprise. She was completely in love with Beca but she was unaware of the other girl's feelings towards her. _**'Does this mean she likes me?!'**_

"Y- you.. You want to kiss me?" She looked down at her feet nervously.

"Fuck." Beca gasped as she let go of the redhead's hand and started walking up the road again. "Forget what I just said, that was the most stupidest thing I've ever said in my life-"

"-Beca!" Chloe yelled and before the brunette could even form any coherent words, one of Chloe's arm was wrapped round her waist and the other was at the back of her neck, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

The kiss wasn't anything like Beca had experienced before in her life. It was like she was on a roller coaster, her stomach was flipping and it was like it was about to burst from all the butterflies she felt. Yet she didn't want to get off of this roller coaster.

She gasped as she felt Chloe's tongue stroke in between her lips to part them. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and smiled into the kiss, not wanting it to end. Unfortunately it did though, maybe way too soon for her liking. They rested their foreheads against each other's and the brunette smiled a huge grin as she closed her eyes lightly.

"How was that for a last first kiss?" Chloe asked her in a quiet tone, as if they weren't all alone in a field.

"It was pretty fucking perfect," she laughed breathlessly. "But, I think I need another one just for clarification."

Chloe smirked as she leaned in for another kiss, taking the brunette's plump bottom lip between her own. She smiled into the kiss when Beca brought her hands to cup her face.

Yeah, maybe this was like those cliché horror movies. Where they break down in the middle of nowhere. No cell service. Nobody to call. Nobody to tell that your bus has broken down on the way to the ICCA's. And maybe this was just their luck. But they figured that since this was another cliché horror movie, they might as well make the most of it.

* * *

**A/N: So I got this prompt like, months ago and I came across it in my inbox and I was really in the mood to write it. It's only a one-shot and I won't be expanding it but I thought it was a pretty good idea that "what if Fat Amy didn't have Bumpers number when they broke down?"**

**(Don't ask me what happens after this. Use your imagination. Maybe Beca and Chloe go have wild sex in the bushes? Aubrey and Stacie get it on? Amy ends up eating everybody? Lily blows something up? I don't know, think what you want.)**

**I hope you liked it anyway and leave a review telling me what you think!**


End file.
